His Butler, Sleeping
by FiendedVendetta
Summary: Ciel has an interesting dream...the first of it's kind, and it included a certain someone. Sebastian x Ciel, LEMON, oneshot.


Ciel awoke dazed, unsure of the emotion he was feeling. He just had his first erotic dream, at age 13. He suddenly became very aware of the prominent bulge in his night attire.

The thing about the dream that bothered him wasn't the dream itself, it was who was in it with him.

Sebastian. He would never look at him the same again, even if it was just a dream.

He looked at the grandfather clock across the room to check the time. 3:32 a.m. Damn, it felt later. Oh well, looks like he wouldn't be falling asleep any time soon, especially considering the predicament 'under the covers' becoming increasing irritating by the second.

This is when the young master got a wonderful, awful idea.

Sebastian's sleeping chamber should be on the second floor. He's been there a couple of times. He got up, not bothering to put on any more clothes beside what he already had on, or his eyepatch. He silently descended the staircase until he reached the servant's hall. Two doors down on the right should be Sebastian's room. Perfect.

He creaked open the door and took a peek inside. Sure enough, it appeared the butler was asleep in his bed. He opened the door just enough to sneak inside then stood next to his bed. He bent over slightly and stroked the side of his face, which was perfectly smooth. He could've sworn he saw him smirk, but he ignored the thought.

Ciel climbed onto his bed, on his knees. He put one of his arms on the other side of Sebastian and did the same with his legs, so he was hovering above the butler. Slowly and tentatively, he lowered himself to bring his lips on top of Sebastian's. Gradually, he lowered his entire body on top of the butler. He believed his light body structure (and weight) would not wake Sebastian. He stroked the raven's hair. Suddenly, he felt a pair of arms wrapped around his back.

"S-Sebastian? You're awake?" Ciel questioned desperately. "Young master," Sebastian began, "you should know demons do not sleep." "What? So you've been awake this whole time?" Ciel questioned, panicking. "Yes, young master." Before Ciel could attempt to explain, Sebastian placed a silencing finger before his panicked mouth. "No worries, young master, I'm enjoying this."

Ciel's eyes opened wide in surprise, but before he could respond, Sebastian's lips were on top of his along with his body, pinning Ciel down under the demon. Ciel flicked his tongue onto the butler's upper lip and the raven immediately granted him entrance. Their tongues fought in a battle for dominance, which naturally, Sebastian won. The raven lowered himself to grind against Ciel, when he noticed his erection. "Young master..." Sebastian began. "It's the reason I came down here in the first place." Ciel responded, averting his eyes. The demon smirked. "Well we'll have to take care of that, won't we?"

Sebastian stripped the young master of his clothes, and took off what was rest of his own. Ciel looked confused. "Why the confused expression, young master?" Sebastian questioned. "I just...when you had sex with the nun, you kept all of your clothes on..." Ciel mumbled. Sebastian lightly chuckled before responding, "That," he began, "was because it was a passionless situation." Ciel blushed.

Sebastian began kissing Ciel once more. Coming up for air, Ciel began speaking. "Sebastian...this is an order...fuck me!" "Yes, my Lord." Sebastian said, grinning devilishly.

"Don't you think I should stretch you first...?" Sebastian asked. "No...no time. I need you in me. Now." Ciel responded. Sebastian gazed at him doubtingly, but proceeded anyway. He placed his erection in front of Ciel's entrance before inserting the first inch of himself inside him. A single drip of blood came from Ciel, but he was trying his best to ignore the pain. "Young master...are you alright?" he questioned. "Yes," Ciel said, gritting his teeth, "continue." he commanded. Sebastian fit the rest of himself into the young lord before stating "That's all of it." He pulled almost all of the way out before plunging back in. "S-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned as the pain transformed into pleasure. "Young master...you're so tight...and...and hot..." Sebastian said, closing his eyes, leaving his mouth open in a state of pure pleasure. "Ungh...ah...Sebas-tian..." Ciel panted.

Sebastian began kissing him while fucking him at the same time.

Before the demon came, he pulled out unexpectedly and released his load all over the young master's face and hair, which surprisingly, Ciel did not mind. Not long after, Ciel himself came, seeing as the butler was stroking him the whole time. Sebastian lied down next to him, where Ciel soon fell asleep. Sebastian just watched him sleep, covered in his semen.

The next morning the young master awoke, confused at first. He we to run his fingers through his hair to find a peculiar crust. He looked over and found Sebastian, and all the memories came rushing back.

Just then, Mei-Rin came in the door, frantic. "Sebastian! The young master is not in his chamber!" she yelled before looking who was in his bed, finding a naked Ciel and Sebastian. Highly confused (and with a nose bleed), she ran out of the room, utterly embarrassed.


End file.
